Rainbow Rapids
| difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard }} Story Tiffi and Minty enjoy sliding down the rainbow slide. New things *Locked popcorn is officially introduced in level 2776. Levels Rainbow Rapids is a very hard - extremely hard episode, with the mean of 5.93. It contains five hard levels: , , , and , three very hard levels: , and , as well as one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Peppermint Pond. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |56,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |180,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level with in |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |600th level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |175,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP186 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2766 Reality.png|Level 2766 - |link=Level 2766 Level 2767 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2767 - |link=Level 2767 Level 2768 Reality-1.png|Level 2768 - |link=Level 2768 Level 2769 Reality-1.png|Level 2769 - |link=Level 2769 Level 2770 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2770 - |link=Level 2770 Level 2771 Reality-0.png|Level 2771 - |link=Level 2771 Level 2772 Reality-1.png|Level 2772 - |link=Level 2772 Level 2773 Reality-1.png|Level 2773 - |link=Level 2773 Level 2774 Reality-0.png|Level 2774 - |link=Level 2774 Level 2775 Reality-1.png|Level 2775 - |link=Level 2775 Level 2776 Reality-1.png|Level 2776 - |link=Level 2776 Level 2777 Reality-0.png|Level 2777 - |link=Level 2777 Level 2778 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2778 - |link=Level 2778 Level 2779 Reality-1.png|Level 2779 - |link=Level 2779 Level 2780 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2780 - |link=Level 2780 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Rainbowrapids.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode is released 1 day before the first anniversary of level 2000 in Bubblegum Bazaar. *This episode was previously named as Jelly Rainbow. *This episode shares the first word with Rainbow Runway. *Much like Fabulous Fair, Minty appears in an episode where one level is a palindrome (levels 2662 and 2772, respectively). *This is the seventh episode in a row to have a new blocker combination. The previous six were chested Five-layered Icing, locked Liquorice Swirl (officially), chested Regular Icing (officially), marmalade-covered Liquorice Swirl, locked Three-layered Icing and marmalade-covered Chocolate. *Formerly, this was one of the episodes with no sugar drops. This has been fixed in an update. *This episode contains the final level of a Hell's Cluster (2759-2766). *On Flash, there used to be a problem on the episode banner and the episode's champion title where the name used source names which doesn't make the proper names exist. **This is most likely due to the fact that the developers forgot to make a major update on that version before the episode release. It has now been fixed. *This is the last episode required to be completed to advance to the final world in the game (World 53). *On Flash version, this is the last episode with a pathway resembling that of Fizzy Factory. *This episode contains the 600th ingredients level, which is level 2777. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Renamed episodes Category:Sky-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5) Category:Rainbow-themed episodes